


Just The Two Of Us.

by orphan_account



Series: Klave Fics! [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Arguing, Canon LGBTQ Character, David Katz Is Immune To Infection, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Some Aspects Are Based Off Of The Last Of Us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The sky hit a soft twilight, a hazy tinge covering the hills. Dave ran faster and faster, chest and throat burning. Tears flew from his eyes, making it only more difficult to get away.The monsters were more active after dark, and He was alone.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Series: Klave Fics! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939465
Kudos: 28





	Just The Two Of Us.

_ The sky hit a soft twilight, a hazy tinge covering the hills. Dave ran faster and faster, chest and throat burning. Tears flew from his eyes, making it only more difficult to get away. _

_ The monsters were more active after dark, and He was alone. _

_ Running, Running, Running, until camp came into sight, he didn’t dare let himself feel relieved, until something hooked around his middle and pulled him back — one of the walkers, the infected, he could tell by the smell, and the hissing of what’s left of its throat.  _

_ It screeched in his ear, causing him to cry aloud, tears kept flowing, he felt for his knife — the one uncle Brian had gifted him for his birthday earlier this week, claiming he was a man now, he could start going off by himself. helping out the camp, he had been excited.  _

_ He wasn’t so sure anymore. He swung and flailed, his knife slashing at the walker’s — well everywhere, he frantically struggled, the walker had a good grip on him.  _

_ “LET GO.” He screeched, impaling his knife into the zombies arm, trying to get it to lay off him, “ LET GO, LET  _ **_GO._ ** _ ”  _

_ Once the knife was impaled deep into it’s arm he gripped the knife tight and dragged it harshly, slicing down its arm until it finally let him go, Dave froze, his knees buckled from under him, he hissed in pain, he wasn’t about to die today.  _

_ He managed to drag himself up, the walker was still trying to process what had happened, or at least that’s what it had looked like to dave. _

_ “RUN.” a familiar yell came, and he didn’t need to be told twice, he heaved a breath, booking it, feeling a sharp pain strike through his legs. running. running. running. _

_ Until he was enveloped into strong and safe arms. Uncle Brian. He let out a heavy sigh of relief which quickly turned into a sob.  _

_ Uncle Brian stroked his hair, “you’re alright boy.” He whispered, “let’s get you back to camp, alright. We’ll have jen check you over for any bites.”  _

_ Dave was too tired and too scared to tell uncle brian otherwise. He let uncle Brian put an arm around his shoulder and lead him further into the night.  _

* * *

Dave woke with a start, his hand immediately pressed against his chest, his heartbeat pounding in his ears. 

“Easy there cowboy.” A soft hand came down on his knee, his eyes darted around.

_ Oh.  _

Right. They were driving down south. They have been for the past three days.

“Bad dream?” Klaus asked, Dave nodded. 

Dave paused, looking at klaus, his breath his heavy and the weight on his chest hasn’t yet faltered, “yeah.” Dave chewed on the inside of his cheek, contemplating whether or not to tell klaus about his nightmare-memory type thing. 

“The um-” Dave pinched the bridge of his nose trying to remember the details, gathering his words too. “The one where It was a few weeks after my birthday, where I almost-“ Dave took a breath. 

Klaus rubbed up and down Dave’s thigh in a comforting manner. “Where you almost got bit?” Klaus’ voice went soft.

Dave went quiet but his body tensed, “Sorry.” 

“It’s alright.” Klaus placed his hands back onto the steering wheel. “You’re okay.”

Dave went silent.

Klaus sighed and directed his attention back onto the road. 

Dave felt stupid.

Maybe he was. 

Dave crossed his arms and looked over at klaus, “So. How long was i down for?” 

“A couple of hours, I’d say 4 maybe? Maybe 5?” Klaus shrugged. 

Dave hummed in acknowledgment. Leaning back in his seat. “I hope you weren’t too bored.” Dave offered a smile. 

“I kept myself busy.” Klaus shrugged, nonchalantly. “Good news, though.” Klaus leaned back and grabbed the map, his eyes remaining on the road, “take a look.” 

Dave opened up the map, after scanning it for a few seconds he looked back at klaus. 

Klaus scoffed, “the green circle, dummy.” Klaus spoke lightheartedly.

“Oh.” Dave scanned the map, “we’re heading back to Dallas?” 

Klaus clicked his tongue “Bingo.” 

“Is there something important in Dallas?” Dave asked, cautiously.

“We wouldn’t be going back there if there wasn’t.” Klaus pulled the car to the side of the road, “well damn. arent we in luck, ” klaus motioned to the small abandoned cabin on the side of the road, “gonna go see if we can get any easy supplies, even gas if we’re lucky.” 

“Hold on, let me come with you.” Dave reached to the backseat to grab his pack, before klaus stopped him. 

“Stay here, keep watch. Make sure no one comes in and steals our stuff, or no infected ambush.” Klaus offered a soft smile, ruffling the blonde curls on Dave’s head. 

“Wouldn’t it be safer if I come with you?” Dave asked. 

“Davey. I’ll be like, ten minutes max.” Klaus slapped his hand against the hood of the car before heading off. 

Dave reached for the pistol in his pack, stepping out of their car, keeping watch. he couldn’t shake the feeling that this would be a bad idea.

* * *

_ “Alright Darlin! You seem to be all in the clear.” She pats him on the head, Uncle Brian looks at her, he can tell that he’s been worried, ever since they’ve gotten back.  _

_ “You sure?” Brian asks, he doesn’t look up, but continued to examine Dave’s knife in his hands, twisting and turning it, looking at it from different angles.  _

_ Jen huffs, and rolls her eyes, “No bites, Not even a scratch. He’s okay.” Jen’s face softens at the end, she knows that brian is just scared, Dave knows too.  _

_ It isn’t hard to spot.  _

_ Brian just nods, “Well? What’re you waiting for, boy? Get a move on, we gotta get up and movin early tomorrow.” Dave jumps to his feet and makes his way out of the tent.  _

_ “David.” Brian crouches down, his voice is comforting, its a voice he doesn’t use very often. brian hands him the knife. “We’ll try again tomorrow. I’ll send you with the boy that came in last month, he needs a little exercise, hasn’t gotten outta that tent since he got here, i think you two could be a good pair.”  _

_ Dave nods with a sad smile, “Yeah. Thanks.” Brian nods.  _

_ Brian ruffles the boys blonde curls “Off you go now.”  _

_ Dave jogs off.  _

_ He hears Brian call to him not to run with the knife but he’s already halfway to his tent.  _

_ Dave ducks into his own tent, alone. He missed sleeping with his mom. having her just across the hall from him. He just misses his mom.  _

_ Dave doses off, thinking of his mother’s cooking.  _

_ He’s been sleeping on and off throughout the night, either someone’s whispering, or just people going out on late night patrol, or a squirrel climbing up a tree, even the crickets keep Dave awake, he used to find them comforting.  _

_ “Hey.” A voice whispers from outside of his tent. Dave elects to ignore the voice.  _

_ “ _ _ Dave _ _.” The voice gets a little louder, Dave sighs. _

_ “ _ **_David?_ ** _ ” the voice raised.  _

_ “What?” Dave mumbled.  _

_ “Oh good you’re awake.” A boy ducks into his tent.  _

_ “Go away klaus.” Dave sighs, but there is no malice to the demand, but he finds himself smiling at klaus’s presence.  _

_ “Aw Davey, you’re no fun.” Klaus huffs crossing his arms.  _

_ klaus ducks down and slips into the sleeping back next to him. _

_ “So? You gonna tell me where you got bit?” Klaus asked, and heat rose to Dave’s face. Dave huff, only to roll onto his side. _

_ Klaus rolls his eyes, “i was just joking with you.” Klaus shakes him. Dave moves klaus’s hands away.  _

_ Dave sighs.  _

_ “Christ Dave. What’s got you in such a mood?” Klaus huffs. _

_ “Uncle Brian said we have to get up early on patrol” Dave sits up, his hair an unruly mess of curls. Dave attempts to change the subject. _

  
  


_ Klaus scoffs, “Yeah.”  _

_ A coldness drips into Dave’s stomach, “i don’t get what you have against brian.”  _

_ “He’s a dick!” Klaus defends, his voice raised. _

_ Dave hushes him frantically, “someone’ll hear you!”  _

_ Klaus rolls his eyes, “So what?”  _

_ Dave struggles to find his words, he eventually gives up.  _

_ “Just don’t go around sayin this around camp, you wanna stay don’t you?” Dave asks.  _

_ “Whatever.” Klaus sighed. He knitted his eyebrows together, “I swear you act just like your ‘stick up the ass’ uncle sometimes.” And with that klaus ducked out of the tent, presumably running off, back to his own. _

_ Dave can’t help but feel bad.  _

* * *

“That was a stupid idea.” Dave says, bandaging up klaus’s wounds. 

“I know.” Klaus sighs, defeated. 

Dave grumbled, “I could’ve backed you up.” 

“You were still hurt. I couldn’t risk anything.” Klaus admitted.

“You should’ve let me come, to give you i dont know- some sort of-.” Dave sighed. 

“What? Backup?” Klaus looked away from Dave’s hardening gaze and scoffed.

“ _ Yes.  _ backup.” Dave snapped. 

“Yeah, because you’re just so much smarter than me, don’t let me forget.” 

“That’s not-“ Dave was at a loss for words, he finished wrapping the last of his cuts and wounds up, electing to drop klaus’s previous comment “Now we’re gonna have to wait it out for a few days.” 

Klaus huffed, “yeah.” Klaus stood up, “I’m going to sleep.” Klaus walked off, leaving Dave behind. 

Dave let a sigh escape past his lips, “shit.” He runs a hand down his face. He should go take a walk. 

Dave gets up from where he had been sitting, a sharp pain striking through his leg, but he manages to push through it. 

* * *

_ On patrol the next day, Dave is exhausted. He can barely keep his eyes open, Klaus seems to be doing much better than he is. Dave can’t find it in himself to be mad at him though.  _

_ “Alright! Up and at ‘em dave! We got fuckers to kill!” Klaus chuckles.  _

_ “You’re so vulgar.” Dave crosses his arms, maybe Dave just doesn’t like the idea of killing anything. But he guesses you can’t kill things that are already dead.  _

_ Dave shrugs his gun strap off of his shoulder and holds his rifle, Klaus’s eyes brightened up like a bunch of light bulbs.  _

_ “ooh! could i take the first round?” Klaus asks,  _

_ Dave finds himself smiling, “Yeah sure.” He hands the rifle over to klaus, klaus takes the rifle in his hands and turns back to Dave, who was leaning back on a tree.  _

_ “So you gonna teach me how to work this thing?” Klaus asks.  _

_ Dave’s eyes widen, “you don’t know how to shoot?”  _

_ Klaus shakes his head.  _

_ “Holy shit, Casper, how’d you survive this long on your own?” Dave asks.  _

_ Klaus shrugs, “not on my own.”  _

_ “Right. Ben.” Even the hinting at Ben’s existence makes klaus flinch.  _

_ Dave quickly apologizes, they don’t like to talk about Ben. Dave takes note. _

_ Dave shakes his head “right, anyway,” Dave grabs the rifle.  _

_ “First thing, some ground rules.” Dave tries his best to put on his best uncle brian impression.  _

_ “Treat every Gun as if it were loaded, it doesn’t matter if it isn’t loaded, or is out of ammo, treat it like it’s loaded and ready to shoot.” Klaus nods.  _

_ “Always keep you’re finger away from the trigger unless you’re 100% sure you are going to shoot.” Klaus nods.  _

_ “Always be aware of what you are shooting at, be aware of your targets.” Klaus nods.  _

_ Dave continues, he shows klaus how to hold it and how to shoot it, and he goes over the rules a second time and makes klaus repeat it to him, so he really knows that klaus gets this. Dave nods.  _

_ And for his first time, klaus does surprisingly well. It makes Dave smile, his chest swells up with pride.  _

_ Once everything is cleared out klaus takes a seat next to Dave.  _

_ “So how’d i do, chief?” Klaus gives a lazy handed salute.  _

_ Dave nods, “you’re a quick learner.” Dave comments.  _

_ Klaus chuckles, “Oh yeah, i mean i kinda have to be right?” _

_ Dave nods, “yeah i guess you do.” Somewhere in dave's heart it makes him sad.  _

_ “So Dave. How’d you find this little group of yours?”  _

_ “Oh well,” Dave chuckles, “it was really uncle brian.”  _

_ Klaus looks unimpressed, “right.”  _

_ Dave clears his throat, “but, we kind of just set up camp one day, and more people came along, some good some bad, but eventually, we came together to form this group. tight knit— and all that other shit.”  _

_ Klaus hums, “Well i think it’s nice, the people are good here.” The “except brian” is left unsaid and Dave is glad. He didn’t want to have this fight with klaus again.  _

_ “So, did you ever have a group?” Dave asks.  _

_ “Yeah, my siblings and my mom. Seven of us. All died in the beginning though until it was just me.” The “and ben” is left unsaid, and they are both glad for that.  _

_ Dave nods. They sit in silence for a bit, at some point klaus ends up leaning on Dave’s shoulder and doses off, and Dave runs his hand through his hair. He just wants to stay here forever. _

* * *

“Well, here we are, Dallas!” klaus throws his hands in the air, as to show off the once beautiful view of Dallas, where dave grew up. The remains of the city that dave used to walk the streets of daily leaves him with a cold and lonely feeling, much like many places he crosses. 

“So,” Klaus grabs his map from his pack, “If we head south we should hit a small campsite, if the rumors are true.” 

Dave hugs himself. “And if they arent?” 

Klaus shrugs, flashing dave a goofy smile, “Well than, we set up our own,” 

Dave hummed in acknowledgement. “Should we bring the car?” Dave asks.

“I would, but the poor girl is gonna break down if we drive her out anymore, so we’re just gonna end up walking anyway, so why not just start now.” Klaus held out his hand for Dave to take. 

Dave takes it and he can tell klaus is filled with relief. 

“So. when we find this little group, you’ll stop worrying that pretty little head of yours?” Klaus teases and Dave cracks a smile. 

  
  


“Yeah. Sure.” Dave gives Klaus’s hand a tight squeeze. 

“Well. Alrighty Then. Whatever to get you to stop worrying.” Klaus continues forward, dragging dave along with him. 

While walking Dave takes note of the crumbled and worn down city, grass has overgrown the streets almost like the streets were never there. Most of the corner stores are torn down, rotting, the smell of mold fills the air, but dave has grown so accustomed to it, he doesnt gag anymore like he used to. 

As they walk down further, he spots people, a good sign, his mind reminds him, he hasnt been the most optimistic for the past couple of months, but there had been a reason for that. Kind of. He didnt know how he was supposed to be optimistic in the midst of all  _ this _ . All that and on top of being  _ immune.  _

It was a lot. He felt maybe there was more he could do, maybe he could be the solution to this whole thing, but whenever he ends up bringing it up, Klaus is always so quick to shoot down any mentions of the idea, maybe it had been too painful to think about at the time, he would try to bring it up again eventually. 

But the argument could never leave his head

_ You’re too important. _

_ You dont need to carry the worlds weight on your shoulders. _

_ It isnt your job to save the world.  _

_ A vaccine wouldnt do anything for us now.  _

**_I cant lose you._ **

He never understood why Klaus was so sure he would die during them trying to make a vaccine out of him, he would have been fine, hes sure of it.

Maybe once they developed a vaccine, the zombies wouldnt be gone for good, maybe he thought once his immunity was gone, that he would lose all of his survival instincts and get infected. And that would be painful for both of them. But dave doubted that, highly. Maybe he should ask klaus. 

“Well wont you look at that.” Klaus let go of his hand, moving forward. 

Dave looked up, a fence surrounding a small motel, it definitely had good security, from the looks of it. Two men were guarding on top of the fence, they had guns pointed at them.

It immediately hit dave, he was quick to drop his pack and put his hands up. 

“Identify yourselves!” a deep voice demanded, and dave wasnt going to deny him of that.

“I’m Dave. David Joseph Katz.” His voice refused to stay steady, “And this is my friend, Klaus. Hargreeves.” 

They cautiously lower their aim, and the gate opens, “We’re going to pat you down and check for any bites.” One of the men spoke, Dave’s blood runs cold. The bite scar on his upper thigh still remains, its now seven years old, but, still. They see one mark on them, hes dead. No doubt about it. he reassures himself, gently, or he tries to at least.

Klaus and Dave continue on forward, they pat them down. One of the men takes dave into a separate room. He assumes they’ve done the same for klaus.

He checks him for any wounds, and stops at his thigh. 

“Thats a bite.” and immediately goes digging in his pack, presumably for his gun. 

Dave’s breath quickens, “wait wait wait wait! Hold on! I can explain.” Dave puts both of his palms up, out of breath “I can explain.” 

“Theres nothing to explain.” The guy is monotone, already treating him like hes one of those things. 

“Im immune. This bite is seven years old.  _ Seven Years.  _ Just look at it. Please.” Dave is relieved when the guy stops and places his hand on his thigh, where the bite is, he runs his fingers down it. 

“Thats impossible.” The guy breathes out. 

“Yeah i get that a lot,” Dave chuckles, still scared out of his mind. 

“How did you-” The man inquires. 

Dave shrugs, “Wish i could tell you, just please dont shoot.” 

The guy throws his pack to the otherside of the room. “Okay. Just- Go. Get out.” The guy sounds distressed. 

“Please just dont tell anyone-” 

“ _ Go. _ ”

Dave doesnt need to be told a second time. He nods, and walks out, his legs not letting him run. 

He is put into one of the spare rooms, it holds a couch and a bed, one bath, and a small kitchen. Dave makes the couch his home. 

The door opens, “Dave?” 

“Right here!” 

“Oh good. Good. they didnt see your bite right?” Klaus asks, the worried look on his face nearly kills dave, 

“No. Im all good.” Dave lies through his teeth. 

“Good. Well. welcome back to Dallas.” Klaus chuckles, pulling him in for a gentle kiss. 

And there, then, Dave feels good for once in a very long time.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hiii gang! thank u so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
